1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of projection systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to projections systems that interact with an audience.
2. General Background
Audiences typically watch entertainment such as theatrical performances, movies, lectures, concerts, sporting events and the like in a passive manner (i.e., as observers rather than participants). One contra-example used most often in sporting events and concerts is to give audience members props such as placards or lights that are used during some part of the performance to create an opportunity for audience interaction. However, these devices do not directly interact with the performance and performers occurring on stage or on the field. Hence, most audience members typically watch a performance with little or no participation in the performance.
The present disclosure relates to a particular technique for using light such as lasers, spotlights, projectors and the like to bridge the visual space between audience members and performers. These light sources are already used in theaters and stadiums, but are typically presented on stage, or within the theatre itself, but not in a manner that effectively engages individual audience members. Directing these types of lighting devices at specific individual audience members is difficult because locating audience members with engaging precision has been difficult as audiences change and audience members move around during the performance. Poorly targeted lighting effects aimed at the audience are not only ineffective, but may also pose safety concerns if powerful lighting is used. For example, audience members may view performers who are using laser beams during a performance, but lasers are not typically directed to or from individual audience members. Lighting devices given to audience members have limited range to inhibit, rather than encourage, audience interaction.
Therefore, an audience interaction projection system is needed to provide audience interaction with a lighting feature of an entertainment performance.